El 28
by Sakimi
Summary: al fin! un songfic!, Hermione hace tres años vive de un recuerdo el cual celebra todos los años pero una vez al año, NOTA: NOTICIA AL FINAL


Hola, este fic apareció mientras que en una clase de Castellano, en las cuales normalmente vagueo por mi mente, me acorde de esta canción, y estaba tan aburrida que ¡invente el sonfic!

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo

Empezado: vagueo de mi mente en la mañana

_Canción: El 28, de La oreja de Van gogh_

- Al fin es 28, hasta que por fin llegas viejo amigo- Una Hermione de 20 años esta para en las escaleras de un estación, eran las 5 de la tarde, dejo la ligera maleta en el piso y miro la calle

-Malditos canales del tiempo, jamás son precisos, pleno sol? Ja- En la calle lloví a cantaros la gente pasaba corriendo aun con paraguas y muerta de frío sobre todo ella que llevaba n suelto vestido de verano. Reuniendo toda su valentía de Gryffindor cruzó la calle corriendo con los ojos cerrados y la maleta abrazada al sentir la acera bajo sus tacones detuvo su carrera, abrió los ojos y miro alrededor y, sin saber como había llegado al tan preciado café, para ella era su tradición, esperarlo todos los años a la misma fecha en el mismo café, a veces se quedaba mas tiempo y visitaba a sus amigos. Entro en el café y saludo a la camarera la misma de hace tres años.-

-Lo mismo que hace un año Lorena- Dijo Hermione con una melancólica sonrisa

-no te cansas de hacer lo mismo cada año- Pregunto la pequeña Lorena, ella era un bruja pero aun estaba en Hogwarts ahora contaba con tan solo 16 años, el café era de su padre.

-Nunca me cansare de este ritual Lore, lo sigo amando y siempre lo esperare- Hermione miro impacientemente su reloj, faltaba poco tiempo para que se cumpliera otro aniversario de lo que fue el mejor día de su vida.

_Llega tarde el 28_

_nerviosa miro el reloj,_

_a lluvia conmigo empieza_

_un día de pleno sol._

A lo lejos, en la mesa mas lejana se veía un muchacho, como de su edad, copiando ferozmente lo que parecía la tarea del día de hoy, ella rió divertida, pues por un momento le pareció ver a Harry en ese muchacho, pues por los libros se veía que estudiaba para auror, rió por el parecido por que el se sentaba de la misma manera cuando estaba concentrado y prácticamente devoraba el libro de lo cerca q estaba de el, tenia una gorra de los Gigantes de San Francisco, el grupo favorito de Harry, pero gracias a las sombra y su gorra no logro verle la cara, empezó a observarlo, y en un momento el muchacho se quedo viendo la pared ausente.

_Empecé a recordar. Y paseé_

_por mi mente y encontré,_

_aquel rincón que te dejé,_

_donde guardo los momentos que no olvidé_

Y entonces te recordé, como paseábamos por los terrenos de Hogwarts tal y como yo lo hago ahora por mi mente, recordando cada detalle y segundo de los momentos que pase contigo y sobretodo esos hermoso momentos que pasamos juntos aquel día que por nada olvido, que siempre tendr�, como los demás recuerdos, un pequeño rincón en mi mente y corazón.

_Revivo aquella noche en que_

_olvidamos lo demás,_

_el cielo se volvió rojo _

_al sol__vimos bostezar_

Entonces, como el itinerario de ese día, después de tomar un suave café moka, se acerco al mostrador y habló con Lore

-Ya vengo, guárdame listo otra de tus especialidades en moka- Le dijo Hermione a Lore

-Si mi comandante- Lore se puso en posición militar con el paño de cocina en la cabeza

-Déjate de bobadas Lore- Grito cuando salía

-Esta chica- Dijo Lorena volteando los ojos

-Señorita- Llamo el muchacho de forma amable

-Disculpa, me puedes dar un café moka para llevar- Dijo el de la gorra

-mm…Si muy bien...-Dijo mientras escribía en su libreta- un café moka para el señor de ojos verdes, en seguidaaa- Y salio disparada la cocina.

La lluvia Había acabado, Hermione caminaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad, con la maleta en su mano derecha y a paso firme, después de unos 20 minutos de caminata llego a una zona llena de casas, fue hasta la quinta a la derecha y toco el timbre, y pelirrojo con una cara de sorpresa abrió la puerta

-Familia Weasley- pregunto Hetmione con una sonrisa algo divertida

-Hermione- Una larga cabellera roja se abalanzo sobre ella casi tumbándola al suelo

-Ginny- Hermione correspondió fuertemente al abrazo, luego se separo de ella – Cuanto has cambiado, me lo dijiste por lechuza pero no creí que tanto!

-Lechuza, hablas con ella por lechuza y a mi ni una carta de felicitaciones- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa haciéndose el ofendido

-Ronnie- Hermione se abalanzo sobre Ron y lo abrazo fuertemente- Sabes las razones por las que no te escribo¡Felicitaciones-

-lo se Hermione- dijo Ron con una sonrisa- bueno aquí esta mi prometida! Erinea! Ven a la entrada por favor- Erinea era una muchacha de 19 años, estudiaba con Ginny, se habían conocido una vez que Ginny llevo su grupo de estudio a la casa

-Muchos gusto Erinea, soy Hermione Granger- Dijo Hermiome dándole la mano a Erinia- Cuando no lo soportes me puedes mandar un lechuza a mi casa., yo me encargare de el- le susurro Hermione

-Mucho gusto Hermione, me puedes decir Erin, no te preocupes ya Ginny ofreció sus servicios – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-Bueno estas perdiendo tu tiempo, ya sabes el camino- Dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta trasera- Te estaré esperando-

-gracias- Hermione salio por el patio trasero y siguió un camino medio escondido y empinado, al final había una gran colina donde ya se podía ver un hermoso atardecer, se sentó en lo mas alto, y recordó todos los besos, las caricias, las demostraciones de amor, y aquel "Te amo" que prácticamente cambio su vida, pues ella, sin decirle palabra, al día siguiente se fue a Francia a hacer sus estudios de Auror y de Medicina Mágica, pero ese momento, en que el cielo se volvió completamente rojo, supo que su lugar s encontraba ahí, a su lado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Se a perdido entre la gente_

_me he perdido yo también_

_ya se ha ido el 28_

_la memoria de un ayer_

De un momento a otro abrió los ojos y se encontró que estaba dormida en el sofá de la casa de Ginny, tomo su maleta y su abrigo que se encontraban en la entrada, vio por la ventana que ya eran mas de las 10:00, busco pergamino y tinta a la mano, Ginny había pensado en todo, le dejo una nota de que volvería al café y luego se iría a Francia en el tren de vuelta, que cuando llegara le mandaba una lechuza, la dejo en la mesa de la cocina al lado de unos chocolates que le había comprado en Francia, Salio por la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia el café, a los diez minutos ya se encontraba en el centro de Londres, aun agitado a estas horas de la noche, entro en el café, buscando la llave debajo de la alfombra tal y como Lore le había dicho y agarro su café, humeante como si estuviese recién hecho, pero tampoco tan caliente, tal y como le gustaba, le dejo una nota a Lore dándole las gracias, salio del café y empezó a cerrar la puerta, cuando ve algo que la deja a medio camino de cerrar la puerta, era Harry….si Harry, ni ella podía creérselo, tantas veces que se había imaginado como seria cuando se encontrara, pero en ninguna de sus fantasías, ella estaba cerrando una puerta viéndolo con la boca abierta tamaño buzón, y el caminando despistado tomando un café y llevando unos libros bajo el brazo, este siguiendo su camino y se perdió entre el bululú de gente en la plaza, ella mas rápido que alma que lleva el diablo, metió la maleta en el café, cerro la puerta con llave y salio corriendo mientras se metía la llave el bolsillo, se perdió ella entre la gente también y al no verlo, como una desesperada y maniaca empezó a gritar su nombre como si se le fuera la vida en ello, lo siguió buscando por hora y media mas, hasta que su voluntad, su garganta y sus lagrimas no le dieron para mas, y en una banca del parque se sentó a llorar, lloraba como nunca había llorado en su vida aun mas que el día que se fue a Francia, aun mas que se entero que el destino de Harry era ser asesino o asesinado. El calido viento, que bailaba con las hojas de los arbole y con los hermosos rizos de su cabello intentando consolarla, mientras que la luna, le ofrecía, junto con las estrellas, el mejor de los paisajes las estrellas mas brillantes de todas y la luna en todo su esplendor, pero ni eso era capaz de consolarla, pues el único que podía consolarla era alguien que se encontraba a miles de millas de sus pensamientos…

-Her…Hermione?...en verdad…eres...eres tu-Dijo una voz unos metros a su derecha

-Valla…ya me estoy volviendo loca….otra vez- Esta se paro y empezó a caminar a la fuente que estaba frente a ella-…será mejor que vuelva al psicólogo por alucinaciones…- Dijo riendo melancólicamente mientras se limpiaba torpemente las lagrimas de sus mejillas y veía su reflejo en las aguas de la fuente, Harry sin prestarle atención se acerco caminando torpemente a ella, quien al verlo cercarse en el reflejo del agua se aparto- Aléjate, eres solo un producto de mis deseos¡largo de aquí! por…por favor- dijo lo ultimo con voz suplicante mientras iba cayendo sobre sus rodillas-no…no me atormentes mas…..- dijo llorando de nueva, el se arrodillo frente a ella y con el dedo índice levantó su barbilla obligándola a verlo, los ojos de Hermione se veían mas morrones que nunca, o quizás era producto de su imaginación, pero no importaba si sus ojos se veían mas bellos y grandes o si tenia otro corte de pelo, el solo estaba ahí por una síntesis que de alguna forma u otra tenia que comprobarla.

-Y esto te parece lo suficiente mente real- Dijo Harry con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a ella- Pues a mi me parece muy real- lentamente, como si hubiese esperado años para eso (voz de la razón: emm…De hecho SI espero años para eso, tres largos años, voz de la escritora: mantente al margen de esto quieres ��) y acorto la distancia que existía entre sus labios, y duraron ahí o que les pareció minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, en fin una eternidad, hasta que los pulmones les advirtieron que podían morir si seguían sin respirar

-Mira eso Harry- dijo Hermione mientras señalaba hacia el horizonte

-Lastima- Dijo Harry aun con la mirada sobre el amanecer- ya se ha acabado el 28-

-No Harry no se acabo-Harry la miro ceñudo- eso fue hace mucho, es la memoria de un ayer-

-Entonces es necesario crear nuevas- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, esta rápidamente corto la distancia entre ellos y se besaron por unos segundo que les pareció que el tiempo se paro, en donde el mundo seguía su curso mientras ellos se quedaban ahí, sellando con un beso ese día tan especial, el 28.

_Quiero saber si tu también_

_recuerdas algo de aquel café_

_que espero a veces_

_sin entender por queee!_

_Y paseé_

_por mi mente y encontré_

_aquel rincón que te dejé, _

_donde guardo los momentos que no olvidé_

Bueno aquí termina, mi primer song fic, espero que les halla gustado, por que a mi si, si les parece que le falto algo (Específicamente la ultima estrofa de la canción, le hice su parte, pero me gusta mas el final que le puse que el otro si lo quieren me dicen), bueno espero que hayan pasado un buen rato, si lo pasaron o tienen alguna sugerencia, un tomatazo, decirme que me odian, o que me aman, o que me halagan, o un howler o un insulto o LO QUE QUIERAN manden un review

Besooooos y abraaaaaazos

Sakimi

"_Díganme, hay alguna cosa mas bella o gratificante, que ver reír a tus seres queridos, si lo hay, el que tu seas el causante de tal felicidad!"_

PD: CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE SE TOME LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTA POSDATA NO SABE LO CUANTO QUE LA APRECIO, AL PARECER SE ESTA DANDO UNA OLEADA DE COPIONES DE HISTORIAS EN FANFICTION, POR EJEMPLO MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA CINDOYA, UNA DESGRACIADA QUE SE METIO EN LA PAGINA (discúlpenme pero en verdad lo es, y si eres tu copiona, TE LAS VERAS CON MIGO MI PUÑO Y MI AMIGA HACKER!) Y ROBO UNA DE SUS HITORIAS Y NO SOLO LA DE ELLA TAMBIEN LA QUE ESCRIBIO UNA HECHIZERA DIFERENTE (me disculparas, pero te pido disculpas con todo mi corazón pues en estos momentos de tu seudónimo no me acuerdo)ASI QUE SI SABEN ALGO DE ELLA O DE OTRO COPION EN CUALQUIER OTRA PAGINA NO DUDEN NI UN SOPLO EN DENUNCIARLO, PUES AUNQUE YO NO HE VIVIDO ESO, ME PUEDO IMAGINAR COMO SE SIENTE CINDOYA Y POR QUE DEJO DE ESCRIBIR, POR QUE AL ESCRIBIR UNO DEJA UN POCO DE SI MISMO EN CADA LINEA QUE ESCRIBE, Y NO SABEN LO QUE CUESTA EXPRESAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS Y TUS IDEAS EN EL RETO DE LLENAR UNA PAGINA VACIA DE WORD, AUNQUE MIS HISTORIAS SE QUE TODAVIA NO LLEGAN AL NIVEL DE CUALQUIERA DE MIS ESCRITORAS FAVORITAS SE LO QUE SE SIENTE, ASI QUE COMO DIJE ANTES, NO DEJEN QUE LE HAGAN ESTO A LOS ESCRITORES SI ESTA EN SUS MANOS EL PODER EVITARLO.


End file.
